The invention relates generally to a method and system for folding pads and, more particularly, to a method and system for folding feminine protection pads.
This invention is especially suited for the commercial manufacture of pads of the type shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,595,392, entitled “Interlabial Pad”, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,673,403, entitled “Method and Pad Allowing Improved Placement of Catamenial Device”, both of which are assigned to Kimberly-Clark Corporation and incorporated by reference herein for all purposes. The pads described in these patents generally comprise a lamination of a layer of absorbent material (e.g., a blend of fibers, including cotton fibers) disposed between two cover layers, one of which is fluid pervious and faces the body when the pad is in use, and the other of which is typically fluid impervious. The pad is small compared to other feminine protection products and must be manufactured to relatively close tolerances. These size and tolerance requirements pose challenges to the efficient and economic production of this product on a commercial scale.